Zig-Hayley Relationship
The relationship between Zig Novak' '''and Hayley Michaels known as '''Zayley' (Z'ig/H'ayley). Relationship History Overview Their friendship began when Zig saved Hayley from humiliation after Harry left her alone on their date. Hayley told Zig all about her problems, and he readily listened to her. He decided to take her out to have some fun, and in return, she gave him a ticket to a Drake concert, which did not go over well with Hayley's friend, Tori. Meanwhile, Hayley was planning on staying in her advance classes, and was overloaded with school work. To help her stay awake and focused on her studies, she got Talia to give her more Speed which Zig warned her about them being dangerous. As a result of the tension between her and Tori, as well as the stress from school, Hayley proceeded to freak out due to lack of sleep and the Speed Talia had given her. Once Zig apologized to Tori though she didn't forgive him she decided to let Hayley go to the concert with Zig, after that he and Hayley were free to go to the concert together. However, as Hayley was driving herself and Zig to the concert, she fell asleep at the wheel, causing a car accident. Hayley returned to school after a few weeks of being absent and Zig invited her to The Dot. Hayley got into a huge conflict over Zig because of Hayley having feelings for him, Hayley accidentally helped Zig realize he was wrong to break up with Tori since she was pregnant and he still had feelings for her. Hayley had a crush on Zig, but they obviously couldn't get together since Zig wanting to reconcile with Tori. In time, Hayley put her feelings for Zig on hold and tried to be friends with him, though she keeps her distance from him. They rekindled their romance when they kissed during the summer in 2013. In Come As You Are (1) they officially started dating after returning to Degrassi following summer vacation. Zig broke up with Hayley in If I Lose Myself (2) because Hayley was the reason why Zig had trouble coping with finding Cam's body in the greenhouse after he committed suicide. After several failed attempts by Zig trying to get back together with Hayley. They reunited again during Story of My Life and in the same episode made had sex for the first time. Season 1 In Tears On Your Pillow (1), after Harry leaves Hayley alone at the Dot, Zig approaches her and joins her, so that Hayley wouldn't be humiliated. Hayley talks about her problems to him, and he, in turn, gets to her have some fun by taking her to the skate park at Degrassi, where he usually goes to clear his head. Hayley pushes him into the ramp, and the two have fun skating. As she prepares to leave, Zig sees her Drake tickets, and Hayley gives them to him as a thank you for cheering her up. However, Hayley’s late night out causes her to fall asleep without finishing her extra credit assignment which was due the next day. Hayley goes to Talia for MDMA as she planned to use them for her busy schedule. Talia gives her the MDMA. Zig finds out and warns Hayley to not take them. In Tears On Your Pillow (2), Hayley tries to get back the extra ticket from Zig because Tori told her to take it since she didn't want her to hang out with him. Zig notices that she is acting TBA, and says that she promised him that she would only take the MDMA for a few days. Hayley claims that she is fine, though she freaks out on Zig, and is forced to leave the room. She later goes over to his family’s store to get the ticket, and he tells her that she is acting like a crazy person. He suggests that maybe he should talk to Tori, and Hayley agrees to get Tori to forgive him, so that he could go to the concert with her. Later that day at the mall, Zig apologies to Tori, and she concludes that he isn't that bad of a person, though Tori dumped her drink on him but allowed Hayley to let Zig go to the concert with her. When Hayley leaves to yell at Harry, Zig tells her that no one is there, and Hayley realizes that she had been hallucinating. Zig runs all over looking for her, and finds her in her car. He tells her she isn't probably hallucinating because of the MDMA. Hayley freaks out that she might have messed up her brain and throws away the MDMA. Zig tells her to go home and get some sleep, but she chooses not to listen to him and does extra credit assignments instead. After sneaking her car out and picking Zig up, she falls asleep at the wheel on the way to the concert, and gets into a car accident. Zig and Hayley are both okay after the crash, but Hayley realizes that maybe she isn't ready to take on extra assignments to get higher classes. In War (1), Hayley walking down the hallway, going to class when she bumps into Zig, who asks her to help him. She pretends to be his girlfriend and yells at him, so another niners girls that Tori has keeping tabs on Zig will leaves him alone. They both start to like each other even more and catch up when Zig asks Hayley to meet him at The Dot after school. She accepts. Hayley finally finds the French class and apologizes for being late. Madame says it's alright. She goes to find an empty seat, in front by Tori who knows Hayley was with Zig a few minutes ago. Tori warns her about Zig telling Hayley “Is a player and a jerk who dumped me while I’m pregnant”. Tori tells Maya that Zig is a player who uses girls then breaks their hearts, so it would be advisable to stay away from him. Though Hayley doesn’t listen because she knows Zig isn’t a bad guy. Later Hayley is in the foyer on her laptop looking at Zig’s on Facerange profile. Katie shows up and says Zig is cute and asks Hayley if she has a crush. Hayley explains how he asked her to The Dot but Tori says that he's the devil and Katie tells Hayley that Tori is probably jealous but she also calls Zig a jerk and Hayley defends him. Hayley decides that she'll find out herself if Zig is really the bad guy people are making him out to be. She goes to The Dot and Zig shows up a few minutes late. She asks Zig about Tori and why he broke up with her if she was pregnant, and he offers to explain it to her, once they find a table. In War (2), Zig walks Hayley to class and they joke about her diary when he notices Tori staring at them. The bell rings so Hayley walks into class. Tori asks Hayley what she was doing with Zig, and Hayley says they were just friends. Hayley explains to Tori about what Zig told her and says that she's not Zig's type, which angers Tori. Tori spits in Hayley’s face. This obviously angers Hayley who throws her water from her water bottle on her. Madame sends them both to the office, where Mr. Simpson talks about how disappointing it is to see two smart girls fighting even more that Tori is pregnant and tried to fight. They both get a week of detention. When Mr. Simpson walks away, Tori starts crying to Hayley about Zig and how they had a good relationship and when they had sex once and she got pregnant Zig promised to be there for her but broke up with her all of a sudden and how she needs closure. Hayley offers to talk to Zig for her. Hayley talks to Zig about it and Zig decides he should go talk to Tori himself to give her closure. Later, Zig comes back to Hayley and reveals that he realized he had no good reason for breaking up with Tori and he wants to get back together with her. Tori thanks Hayley for talking with Zig. Hayley is later seen talking to Katie, where she expresses she never realized how much she liked Zig until he was gone. In Nowhere To Run (1), After break Hayley is back at Degrassi ready for a fresh start are seen at. Hayley is walking up to Degrassi when Zig shows up. Zig is happy to see Hayley. Hayley is kinda on the defense and ask if him and Tori are back together which he says no not yet. Hayley tells Zig that she wants a fresh new start and Zig tells her that seems to be the theme, Hayley walks away going to the entrance of Degrassi. While cleaning out her locker the next day, Zig approaches Hayley, she tells Zig that she's leaving Degrassi and Zig is shocked saying “What about us” and Hayley tells him You wanted to be with Tori he says that doesn't mean he doesn't care. Hayley tells Zig that he’s too late, Hayley prepares to leaves as Tristan reminds Hayley that she's is her best friend and she knows the real, nice, funny and sweet Hayley. Then Hayley takes her last walk down the halls of Degrassi. In Cannonball (2), At the dance, Hayley and Dakota are assigned to sit a Zig's table, he sees Hayley in her dress and clearly finds it flattering on her, not able to form a complete compliment to her. Tori, seeing this, becomes angered and leaves. Later, that night, at the hospital Zig and Hayley catch up after months of not talking to each other. Zig tells her that they should hang out this summer, and Hayley agrees, but he tells her that "We should keep it a secret" Hayley ask "Why?" Zig replies "Because for some crazy reason, Tori thinks I'm into you." Hayley is caught off guard by this, Zig then says "Correction it's not crazy for me to be into you." They stare at each other for a moment before Tori interrupts, telling Zig she's ready for him to take her home now. Zig seems slightly reluctant, but before he leaves to the elevator following Tori, Zig turns around and says "See you around? Sometime Hayley." She shakes her head yes. While walking away, he looks back at her from behind as he leaves the room. Hayley stares at him flustered. In Gone Too Soon, Zig makes peace with Hayley in the honor of helping her complete her newspaper for her summer internship. The next day, after Hayley proofreads Zig's article, he asks her out to lunch at the Dot. She abruptly declines because she doesn't think it’s a good idea. Hayley decides to meet him for lunch after understanding she acted harshly. Later Hayley find Zig at the Dot with the awkwardness in the room she finds herself making things extremely awkward and apologizes for overreacting because she didn't want them hanging out to ruin anything for him. Zig ask Hayley if they could ever pick up where they left off before he let Tori get in the way and Hayley accidentally spills coffee on him. Later, Hayley and the gang successfully complete the newspaper, just as the staff are about to leave for to go have fun for summer, she treats everyone to pizza. Zig asks her if she needs help making copies of the paper, and she agrees. After making the copies,and afterward Zig walks Hayley home. He asks Hayley if she was really worried about ruining things for him and she says “It wasn't you I was worried about.” As Zig walks away to meet Tori at the hospital he turns around because he needs to know what Hayley meant by that, and that’s when she kisses him, and Zig kisses her back. Before Zig can say anything Hayley tells him to hold onto whatever he’s thinking and they’ll talk about it when he gets back from the hospital. Season 2 Trivia *They are both friends with Maya Matlin, Austin Matthews, Dakota Harris, Zac Andrews and Tristan Milligan. *The two were in a car accident. *They had their first kiss in Gone Too Soon. *They both had a conflict with Danny Smith, but now both are on good terms with him. *Hayley lost her virginity too Zig in Story of My Life. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Come As You Are (1) ' (201) **Broke Up: 'If I Lose Myself (2) (236) ***Reason: Zig felt that Hayley was the reason why he had trouble coping from finding Cam's body in the greenhouse. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Story of My Life (243-244) Gallery Zig-Hayley.png Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships